Friggatriskaidekaphobia
by ArminArlelt
Summary: Sebastian had never known Ciel to be superstitious. So why was the young master avoiding him just because it was Friday the Thirteenth? SebastianxCiel SebCiel
1. Chapter 1

IT'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH. LE GASP.

This was just something random that I wanted to do since it is, after all, Friday the 13th and I fell in love with this pairing after I started watching Kuroshitsuji.

I hope you like it!

P.S. Friggatriskaidekaphobia is an intense fear of Friday the Thirteenth.

P.P.S. For those of you following "Miscommunication," I'm still working on the next chapter. I'm just kind of at a loss for a plot right now...

(-)

Sebastian had never known his young master to be superstitious.

In fact, Ciel practically spit upon those who were apprehensive to walk under ladders or shatter mirrors, and Sebastian had always been secretly proud of this. He had had one too many masters who were foolish enough to do things like throw salt over their shoulders and avoid cracks. (Though, Sebastian supposed, Ciel really didn't have to worry about breaking _his_ mother's back.) Ciel did seem to have a problem with black cats, but aside from that, Sebastian could confidently say – _no_, his young master was not superstitious.

So why was Ciel avoiding him? Did he offend?

No, he had taken a thorough shower just this morning – at exactly 6:00 this morning – and dressed, as every butler should, in clean, fresh attire.

So, Sebastian decided to ask.

"Young master, is there any particular reason you have been rejecting my presence this morning?"

"No. Now go fix lunch."

"But young m-"

"_Now,_ Sebastian. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

And after that extremely unimportant and fruitless conversation, Sebastian was left to ponder to himself while making Egg Benedict with chicken and rice dumplings. Oh, how Sebastian wished he was able to understand why exactly his irritating and confusing young master with a horrible Napoleon Complex was acting so distant.

As he stirred the rice for his chicken and rice dumplings to the proper consistency, the demon butler glanced at the calender that was tacked to the kitchen wall.

_Friday the thirteenth. This date...it is said to hold some ominous significance to humans, yes? _Sebastian considered this for a moment, but shook it off as he remembered Ciel blatantly admitting that he wasn't afraid of 'silly things that silly people make up.'

_But what else could be bothering him? It isn't as if demons are in any sense 'good luck,' but should any misfortune befall the young master, I would be there to fix it. There must be some other cause, _Sebastian reasoned, and, satisfied with the explanation that his young master was merely busy and didn't want any distractions, continued with his work.

* * *

><p>"Today, I have prepared Egg Benedict, soft-breaded chicken and rice dumplings, Darjeeling tea and-"<p>

"I can see that, Sebastian. I'm not blind," Ciel interrupted, glaring - what he would describe as menacingly - at his demon butler. "Just leave me to eat."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy a fraction of an inch, but, nonetheless, bowed respectfully and wheeled his tea cart out of the room, silently shutting the oak wood door behind him.

As the lock clicked, Ciel's tense posture loosened and he sighed heavily, sinking into his plush study chair. This was ridiculous. He was Ciel Phantomhive: the loner, the outcast, the left behind, the corrupted, the target of a demon, the _marked_; he wasn't supposed to be bothered in the least by superstitions. It didn't make _sense_. He had gone through so much all ready, so what could a fool's 'holiday' possibly throw at him that he wouldn't be able to handle? Not to mention that Sebastian was always-if-ever by his side and always-if-ever there to take on any problem Ciel couldn't face alone.

But, ironically, Sebastian was the _problem._

Now, understand that Ciel wasn't by any means afraid of Sebastian, but somehow, it unnerved him to be so close to a demon on Friday the thirteenth. He was always a little bit edgy when it concerned this date, but he would never admit this to his butler; it was much too humiliating, and Ciel was sure Sebastian would be able to twist his predicament into some kind of weapon to destroy Ciel's pride, and like hell he'd let that happen.

Ciel exhaled another long-winded sigh, picking up his fork to begin his rapidly-cooling meal as his gaze traveled to the plate of fancily-prepared eggs and dumplings.

He promptly sat his fork back down as he eyed the food suspiciously.

_I'm not taking any chances._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

"Young master, pardon the interruption, but it's time for-" I halted my sentence when I gazed into the study, seeing that the young master was sleeping soundly with his head lolled on the backrest of the chair. I chuckled quietly; even though I was quite cross with him for refusing to eat the lunch I prepared on the claim (excuse) that his stomach was upset, my young master certainly could be quite cute. And as much as I hated to stir him from his rest, it was bed time, and I am sure that a bed would be much more comfortable than that office chair. I strode over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving it the lightest of shakes.

"Young master, it is time to retire for the night," I said quietly in my silky voice, and I could feel his muscles when they tensed suddenly. I was afraid I had startled him until I realized he was only shifting – and not waking up, I observed – to turn onto his side in the most comfortable way that was possible in that overbearing chair.

I sighed almost silently, and was about to give him another shake when he suddenly gripped my arm, pulling it in towards his body and snuggling up against it with his small hand grasped firmly in my own larger one. I blinked once. Twice. A third time, and then I smiled gently with an equally soft chuckle. The young master really was at his cutest when he was sleeping. If he was half as cuddly when he was awake as when asleep, I'd be one happy demon.

I used his position to my advantage and shifted my other arm under his knees, pulling him up from the chair and cradling him in my hold. The arms that were previously constricted around my arm instinctively curled around my neck, his small body nuzzling into my embrace. This really was almost too cute to handle, I thought as I chuckled once more and began to take him to his bedroom.

As made it to his room, I had to shift him onto one arm to open the door, and that apparently woke him as he began to fidget in my arms when he roused from sleep. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light, and it was apparent by his expression that he immediately noticed the position he was in.

"What the- SEBASTIAN! What are you doing? Put me down!" he demanded, squirming and obviously trying to make it impossible for me to hang on to him. I sighed; if I had a bear trying to rip my arm off while Miss Elizabeth screeched in my ear and the Devil himself was trying to drag me to hell, I wouldn't let him go. Okay, Miss Elizabeth may make me hesitate, but still.

"Young master, please stop struggling. I assure you that I will put you down as soon as we get to your bed," I calmed, and he seemed to quiet down after that, but he still glared at me as if to say 'you win this round, but I'm not happy about it.'

We entered the room and I gently placed him on his huge mattress, which was laughably needless considering his size. If anything, he should have felt even smaller in that engulfing bed.

I quietly walk to the dresser, all the while feeling his eyes burning a hole in my back. I do wonder what has made him so upset today, but I know that asking (again) won't provide any answers.

After I have found his nightshirt, I stride back over to his bed and lean down to begin unbuttoning his petticoat, and he all but slaps my hand away.

"Stop," he snaps, snatching his nightshirt out of my hands, "I will dress myself tonight. Leave."

That's it, I can't take this anymore. This is getting ridiculous.

Leaning down, I bring myself to eye level with him so that I can look at him more directly.

"Young master, you know that I am a very dedicated butler that will do anything you ask, but I have a request of you, for once," I explain calmly, but his expression does not mirror my own. His eyes are wary and he leans as far away from me as possible.

"...What?" he finally grumbles.

"Why are you avoiding me? And please do not lie. I never lie to you," I decide that the guilt trip is a good path to take, and I can tell that he considers this question for a moment before he hides his face in his hands and heaves out a long-winded sigh.

"...I'm aprhfaid ofph phfriady the twherthweenth..." he mumbles out, but, even with my exceptionally good hearing, I can't make out a single word he says. I sigh audibly, grasping his soft hands in my own gloved ones and pulling them away from his face. His expression is laughably cute as he blushes from the contact and quickly tugs his hands away from mine, looking anywhere but my eyes in a shy manner.

"What was that, Young Master? I didn't quite catch it," I request gently, watching as his eyes shift even further away from me and focus on something completely unimportant.

I am afraid that he will refuse to answer me until I finally hear, "I am afraid of Friday the thirteenth."

I blink, realizing that my assumptions from earlier were right on target; he was afraid. My young master was afraid. Ciel Phantomhive was afraid.

I can tell that he's incredibly embarrassed as his downcast eyes shift to take in my expression, and I can also tell that he's surprised when he sees my warm smile.

I'm sure he thought that I would ridicule him for his childish superstitions, but in all honesty, it's so real and so sincere and so innocent and so..._human _that it just makes me smile and be proud that I'm here with him. Regular life or not, Ciel Phantomhive is still just a child, and it's quite endearing – even to a demon such as myself – to see these mannerisms from time to time. And they are much too rare.

"That is perfectly fine, young master," I say honestly, and watch as he blinks quizzically, "Many people are apprehensive when it comes to this particular day."

His questioning stare quickly morphs into a irritated glare – something I wasn't expecting. He makes a noise of disgust as he huffs and looks away once again.

"Whatever. I don't even care. This day is at it's end anyway; there is not point in discussing it further," he dismisses the conversation; this was something I expected. But I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Young master, excuse me for disobeying, but I feel the need to let you know that demons do not cause bad luck. Avoiding me for the expanse of the day wasn't going to shift the events," I explain carefully. He shoots me another glare and I can tell that I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

And what he says next actually surprises me; that is no easy feat to accomplish.

"How do you know? How do you know that you're not the reason that I always seem to fall into life-or-death situations that only _you _can get me out of? How do you know that everything that happens to me isn't because of you? I'd never had any run-ins with grim reapers – or any other creatures of the supernatural, for that matter – until you showed up. You constantly try to embarrass me and damage my pride for your own gain; but I guess that's just how you demons get your own sick pleasure: Always toying around with your master's emotions...making them feel inferior and playing mind games. That's just what you do, right? Nothing else would explain these feelings I've been having!" as the Young Master finishes his rant, his body heaves up and down from physical and emotional exhaustion. He must have been keeping these thoughts pent up for some time now to release them so garishly all at once like that.

But, more importantly, did he really feel that I was the cause of his misfortunes? Trouble does tend to follow me – and, in extension, him – but I can say with certainty that none of these happenings have been my fault.

At least, not solely because I am a demon.

"Young master," I begin, and he looks into my eyes with a fierce fire blazing in his own, "I understand your concerns. I understand that you have been under a lot of stress in your lifetime, and I would do everything in my power to reverse things for you if I could. However, since that is not the case, I have tried to, at the very least, make things better for you by letting you control me as your chess piece and live beside me as a companion, if you wish to call me such. I will have to admit – many of the situations that you find yourself in are because of me, but not because of who I am. And I _always _get you out of whatever you get yourself into, unharmed, as you have acknowledged. I do everything I can to comfort you and keep you safe, I am protective and possessive of you, and I can honestly say that it isn't just because of your soul. The years that I have spent with you have been, without a doubt, the most exciting and entertaining in my immortal life.

"Concerning your feelings – yes, it is amusing to see you get upset and frustrated, but it is for no other reason other than that it is nice to see you show at least a bit of your human traits. All demons that I have ever come in contact with have been cold, unfeeling, and utterly boring beings to be around; you, however, are human, and being such allows you to show such a vast range of emotions and feelings that it is quite amazing to see the things you react to and how you react to them."

Young master's expression had softened, and I could tell that he was taking what I was saying to heart.

"As for those 'unexplainable feelings' you have been having...I'm afraid they will remain as such unless you elaborate," I finished, wondering how he would react to that. He blinked once. Twice. A third time until he seemed to finally process what I had said and that he did, in fact, have the ability to speak and that to apply that skill at the moment would prove useful.

"...I don't have to explain myself to you," he mumbled, and I felt my eyebrow twitch. After I had 'poured my heart out to him,' as they say, he wouldn't return the gesture.

"I am aware of that, young master, but wouldn't you like to set your mind at ease? You know that I would never lie to you," I repeat sincerely, and he seems to consider this for a moment before he sits up a little straighter, folds his hands in his lap securely, and glances up to me with a pointed look and an unexplainable blush on his cheeks.

If I was surprised before, I should have had a heart attack from what he said next.

"I think I am attracted to you," he says. Bluntly. Boldly. Simply. Calmly. Plain as day.

I am almost certain that we just stared at each other for a solid minute until I finally spoke; I could feel a smirk tugging on the corners of my lips.

"Is that so?" I inquire, and this response seemed to make his blush darken.

"Yes. I just said it, didn't I?" he snapped heatedly, and I suppose that it almost would've been threatening if his blush wasn't making him look so cute. I could feel the smirk I had been trying to hide finally stretch across my lips.

"Well then, what do you propose we do, young master?" I question, and he looks at me queerly.

"What do you mean? You asked, so I told you. There's nothing more to it," he said just as coldly as ever, but it didn't deter me. I wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"I think that there is more to it than you realize, young master. Did you even consider how I felt about all of this?" I asked, and I could tell by the look on his face that clearly said 'do I look like I care?' that he didn't. I sighed inwardly, but it was to be expected. I decided to goad him on, regardless. "Well, young master, would you care if I told you that I felt the same?"

His eyes widened comically as he heard those words. I smiled warmly; was he really expecting that I would reject him? Had he not caught on to those subtle, fleeting touches I had been giving him? Or the fact that I had moved to sit next to him rather that across from him during our carriage rides? He really was adorably oblivious.

I refocused on him when I heard him speak, "I...guess so..."

The response was almost whispered, but I heard him crystal clear. I smiled, leaning down to be face-to-face with him; he blushed slightly and scooted back as far away from me as he could. As soon as he felt that he was far enough away that he felt safe, he straightens up a bit, glancing to the side.

"It's late, Sebastian. You should just let me sleep," he says finally, and I'll admit that I'm a bit disappointed that he's so insistent on me leaving. I had been away from him all day long, just as requested, and now that this information was out in the open, I wasn't going to pass this up.

"But why?" I ask mock-innocently, and even at the distance he thinks is a safe niche, he isn't all that far away. He knows that, and his face beings to heat up again as I lean forward, getting ever closer to him. The sound of his pulse speeding up is a betrayal he cannot control. "Why not celebrate this holiday?"

He glares at me pointedly, sitting up straighter and narrowing his eyes at me.

"You know as well as I do that this is not in any sense a holiday, much less one that calls for celebration. Would you just get to the point?" he demands, and I don't think that he could have said anything to make me smile wider.

Leaning in close, I whisper against his mouth, "Certainly."

I press my lips to his own, my eyes sliding shut as he squeaks in surprise. The sound is just what I was hoping for, and it makes the temptation to simply take him right here and now shift into overdrive, but I decide against it (for now) and just savor the moment of his deliciously soft lips pressed to my own. They are petal-soft and have the lingering flavor of those sweets he enjoys so much.

I am pleased that he hasn't pulled away or tried to push me off of him; I knew that he wanted this just as much as I did.

Finally, when I'm sure I won't be able to handle the noises coming from him anymore lest he find himself waking up with a sore behind, I press one more quick kiss to his lips and pull away, smirking as I hear him whimper at the lost of contact and his harsh breathing from having exerted so much into the kiss. I slip off the bed and stand to rid myself of my coat, gloves, and shoes. Even though it isn't exactly proper for a butler to be without his full attire, I think that this is a special circumstance.

Not wanting to go overboard on the first night of our newfound 'relationship,' as I suppose you could call it, I lean over and pluck my master off of the mattress and sit down with my back against the headboard. I place him on my lap gently in the same position I would had I been carrying him, but this is much more comfortable.

At the sudden switch in positions, he seems to break out of his hazy state (at least a little bit) and starts to have a panic attack. "Sebastian! What are you doing? I didn't give you permission to do that!" he looks down at his position, blushes, and quickly adds, "Or _this_!"

"Is it not comfortable, young master?" I cannot resist teasing him, even as he looks at me with those big blue and violet eyes of his burning with embarrassment. Even with all of his frustration, he isn't answering my question. I don't mind. I am very content with this situation. Of all of the possibilities I had considered that might be plaguing the young master, I did not think that this would be one of them. Having him this close to me is something that I enjoy very much. No matter how many times I have carried him in my arms or dried him off after a bath, I doubt I will ever tire of this particular sensation. His very scent is like the finest perfume, something rivaling a soft chamomile tea and some sort of vanilla cake. It's quite soothing. It almost makes me want to sleep.

Actually...that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"Young master?" I say, and he looks up at me with that same cute blush still spread across his cheeks. "May I make one more request?"

He sighs lightly and nods, looking away from me stubbornly. "You certainly are needy today."

I smile; I suppose that he feels he has nothing left to lose after what has aspired between us tonight.

"Would you mind if we slept like this? Just for tonight," I ask soothingly, and I run my fingers through his silky-soft hair. His blush darkens, and, to my enjoyment, nods only once in confirmation. He leans forward and places his head just under my chin, one of his hands gripping my white undershirt.

He scoots himself even closer so that he is curled up very tightly against my chest. Smiling contentedly, I use one hand to run my fingers through his hair and the other to wrap around him. I truly enjoy the feel of having him next to me like this. My place is at this boy's side, intimate bond or not.

As I made clear before, humans are incredibly fascinating things. Even their small dispositions – say, being afraid of a silly thing such as Friday the thirteenth – both intrigues and amuses me. While it is true that most humans are rather fun to watch, it is rare that one captures my interest the way my young master has. I wonder if I will really be satisfied with only taking his soul, when the time comes. For now, though, it does not matter.

Next to me, his breathing is soft and even. A few minutes pass and I find myself wondering if he has fallen asleep. Though that thought is cast away as he says, "Next time, don't use so much starch in your clothes. These aren't the most comfortable to sleep on."

Blinking, I smile and can't help but echo, "Next time?"

He fidgets, obviously embarrassed.

"Che," he makes a noise of superiority, "don't pretend it won't happen."

"Of course," I hide my smile as I tilt my head to press a soft, loving kiss to his hair. In response, he tilts his face up to look at me with his shining di-colored eyes, as if pondering something. Slowly, he leans up and presses a light kiss to my cheek, and I'll have to admit, no kitten on the face of this planet could compare to the cuteness of that action.

He pulls away and huffs indignantly, resting his head against my chest once more.

"I don't think I'm afraid of Friday the thirteenth anymore," he says, leaving no room for the comment he was sure that action would receive.

I go along with it, much too content with our position to tease him and risk being commanded to leave. "And why is that?"

"Well," he begins, "this isn't exactly bad luck."

And I smile, hugging him tighter.

(-)

Did you like it? I'd love a review!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)

- Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the votes have been tallied and the results are in! And the winner is...**

**Number 1! *Cheers***

**Even if that isn't the one you chose, I think that you will be fairly happy with how this turned out. There are little bits of each one sprinkled throughout, even though the first one will be the most obvious. **

**I'll likely do a slightly-less-fluffy wake-up routine, then continue the day as normal, and then add in number three's ending (Sebastian trying to get Ciel to...'open up')**

**Also, if you didn't want sex included/don't want to read it, feel free to skip it. I will alert you with:**

**when it starts and when it ends. The story will still make sense without reading it ^^ **

**I hope you enjoy!~**

**WARNINGS: Shota,** **sex with a minor, yaoi, boyxboy.**

**(-)**

For the expanse of the night – the whole nine hours that Ciel was asleep – Sebastian hadn't shut his eyes for a second. He hadn't even moved. In fact, so idle was he that, even as a demon, he could tell that his joints would be a bit stiff for the next few hours. Not that it would necessarily hinder his work, of course, but it would be some-what of a bother, especially considering that it could have been prevented, but then again, Sebastian didn't regret that he hadn't.

Why, you may ask, had he not moved for the whole 540 minutes of boring stillness that nighttime evoked? It was a simple answer, really.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Now, this may not be entirely surprising, considering that 99.9 percent of **everything **that Sebastian does is because of a certain haughty young master, but currently, it was the boy's _position _that was particularly provoking.

Cuddled in the demon butler's lap, bright navy strands splayed across Sebastian's clothed chest, breathing gentle and even, petal-soft lips – and Sebastian would know – parted to allow the exchange of breaths, long lashes brushing porcelain cheeks, was Earl Ciel Phantomhive. As the name may entail, the boy wasn't one to be trifled with and could – _would –_ erase anyone from the face of the planet that he – or the queen, of course – felt blemished it.

Though, no one would be able to detect the icy underlay lying beneath the calm, peaceful features of the boy at the moment. The young earl looked as innocent and unburdened as any normal boy his age...when asleep. Sebastian knew it wouldn't last, but he decided to enjoy it while it was available for an audience (of one.)

Throughout the night, the sole movement that Sebastian had allowed himself to make was the gentle twining of Ciel's silken hair threading through his gloveless fingers. It was oddly enjoyable to the demon and Ciel didn't seem to be perturbed from sleep by it, so Sebastian saw no harm in continuing the soothing routine. The ebony butler would gently weave his digits through the boy's ribbon-like strands, absently thinking about how similar it was to petting a cat as the listless streaks of teal would unravel from around his hand and fall back into place. This had been Sebastian's habitual method for the passed nine hours, seven minutes, thirty-four seconds. And counting.

Of course, the butler didn't miss out on the chance to crack a smirk – even though Ciel couldn't see it, and Sebastian, therefore, would derive no pleasure from the action – when the boy would shift in his sleep, moaning a bit as his muscles stretched and turned to get into a more comfortable position. However, even without interference from said butler, Ciel somehow remained sturdily seated upon the demon's lap, his face nuzzled into Sebastian's chest and his nimble fingers fisting handfuls of Sebastian's stark-white undershirt, seeking the comfort that his body heat provided. No doubt the shirt would be wrinkled, but Sebastian supposed that this was a special circumstance and therefore let the action alone.

It was quite cute, really, to observe the laughably-often moments throughout the night when Ciel would curl up tighter against Sebastian's body, greedily absorbing the heat radiating from the butler and the elegant, soothing scent of various brands of tea that Sebastian always seemed to possess, even if Ciel wasn't aware of it.

Six or seven times, Ciel had nuzzled his face into Sebastian's chest, leaving just enough of an airway to allow comfortable breathing. Ciel would then sigh quietly, and on one occurrence, Sebastian could have sworn that the boy had actually been awake, but the demon decided against calling him on it. After all, it was likely almost 3:00 in the morning, and bringing up something that would hinder the young master's sleep – not to mention enrage him to the point of ordering Sebastian out – wouldn't be beneficial, save for the few moments that the boy would be a blushing, flustered, babbling mess. And that was certainly a sight that Sebastian would – _almost –_ kiss Grell for.

So, as the morning hour approached, and with it, Ciel's morning convention, Sebastian considered how the boy would react when he awoke to the position he was in. Many possible outcomes ran through the butler's mind, the worst-case-scenario being that Ciel react violently and order Sebastian away from him and never speak to him again, and best-case-scenario being that the boy simply try to ignore that it had happened. Neither was particularly appealing, and Sebastian found himself wondering what exactly he was hoping for. Was he wishing that the boy wake up and smile fondly at him, giving him a 'good-morning' kiss and then continue with the daily workaday, a completely changed person parading around the mansion and endlessly proclaiming his love for the butler?

...Not really. That might be a bit too drastic, not to mention flabbergasting to the other members of the household. Although, Sebastian couldn't help but think that a hug and a 'thank you' every once in a while might be nice, considering that they were a bit more personal with each other now. Not to mention that that would be absolutely adorable, and unknown to Ciel, Sebastian was especially drawn to cute things.

Speaking of cute, Ciel began to stir a bit, and he groggily drug himself up from Sebastian's chest, propping himself up on one arm – on Sebastian's chest, though the boy seemed to be too hazed with sleep to notice at the moment – and straddling the butler's waist as he rubbed his right eye and yawed sleepily, his small hand covering his equally-small mouth to conceal it. Sebastian chuckled lowly at the sight, and the sound must have attracted Ciel's attention because the boy's eyes suddenly widened, his whole body going rigid. As anticipated, Ciel overreacted and tried to flail off of Sebastian's lap, but the butler caught his arm before the boy was able to topple from the bedside.

"Please be more careful, young master. We wouldn't want you having an accident so early in the morning, now would we?"

A blush overtook Ciel's ivory complexion, and as expected, he instantly tugged his arms away from Sebastian's hold, seeming to be confused as to where he would place them and finally deciding to cross them over his chest. He sent a glare towards the demon who had amusement dancing in those deep ruby eyes.

"...Shut up. Your patronizing is also unneeded."

Sebastian simply let out a breath of a chuckle, sitting up a bit straighter and looking down at the teal-haired boy currently perched in his lap. Said bluenette balefully sneered back at his butler, but not without a revealing blush spread across his cheeks.

"Of course; pardon me, young master. I was only worried for your safety."

Honest or not, the statement only seemed to make Ciel blush darker, and the boy was finally forced to look away from the tall raven lest he further humiliate himself. Sebastian chuckled softly, reaching towards Ciel's hair and threading a gentle hand through the boy's navy strands, calmly combing his fingers betwixt the silky streaks, just as he had done numerous times throughout the night. It didn't seem to make Ciel relax in the slightest; in fact, it appeared to only set the boy further on-edge. The only thing that seemed to soothe Ciel's nerves was the radiant heat that his body absorbed from being so close to Sebastian's own. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Ciel truly savored these rare moments of personal-contact that he and Sebastian shared. It provided the warmth of a caring guardian and the security sense of a lover. Ciel found himself wondering if Sebastian was or could ever be considered either one.

"...Just get up and dress me," were Ciel's quiet words, and Sebastian smiled a bit; he had been concerned that the young earl wouldn't let him continue the undress/redress chronic.

"Yes, my lord."

Scooping Ciel into his arms and out of his lap – with only minor, half-hearted complaints sent the butler's way – Sebastian stood wordlessly from the bed, not making a sound or leaving a trace that he had even been there, and then carefully sat Ciel on the floor beside him. It was an odd feeling for Sebastian, since the boy had been securely snuggled into his chest for the passed nine hours, and now that the familiar warmth was gone, a chill worked it's way through the demon's body. He pondered silently to himself over the matter of whether he actually missed the sensation of the boy that had been nuzzled beside him or the comfort it provided as he strode towards the armoire, opening the heavy-wood doors and picking out a simple dark green daycoat and matching knee-shorts. Carefully tasseling a navy-blue ribbon over his forearm along white woolen socks and securing a pair of brown loafers between his fingers, Sebastian strode back over to Ciel's side; the boy was waiting stiffly for Sebastian to return and derobe him.

Sebastian knelt next to the boy, reaching towards the top button of Ciel's nightshirt and slipping the metal-laden accessory from it's holster one by one. The process was carried out silently, and Sebastian secretly derived enjoyment from the way that Ciel tried to hide the effect Sebastian's gloveless fingers brushing over the boy's skin had on him, the cute blush that graced the young master's cheeks, and of course the silky feel of said earl's body as his digits glided over it. It wasn't _entirely_ on purpose, because the butler knew that Ciel wasn't slow to catch on to things, and if he got too touchy-feely, it would surely end in an altercation.

When the nightshirt was off and the daycoat and shorts were in it's place, Sebastian stood upright, acutely taking note of the slight stiffness that he felt in his joints, as was expected. He looked down on his young master – literally – and was amused that the boy wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Will that be all, young master?"

A beat of silence.

"No. Put on the rest of your own clothes. It's unsightly, unbecoming, and unfitting for a butler to be under-dressed when in the presence of his master."

Sebastian could distinctly detect the wavering authority that Ciel's countenance held, and it almost made him smile, the way Ciel so desperately clung his pride.

"Yes, of course, my lord. I apologize for my disorderly appearance," it was blatantly apparent in his tone that Sebastian wasn't the least bit apologetic.

Pacing silently over to where his clothes still lay perfectly folded in the chair beside the bed, Sebastian retrieved each article and put it on smoothly, once having completed the task standing straight once again and turning towards Ciel.

"My lord?"

Ciel finally dared to sneak a glance at the butler, and when his light blue orb met the deep red ones of Sebastian, his blush returned, and he turned his back on the demon.

"Bring breakfast out to the garden. I need some fresh air."

Bowing respectfully, Sebastian's eyes flashed with amusement as he uttered those familiar three words to Ciel before leaving the room, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian walked down the empty, deathly silent hallway, suddenly noticing how alone one could feel in such a fantastically desolate stretch of building. It didn't particularly unnerve him, but it certainly lacked the daily prescription of charisma that Sebastian's hardy ego used to fill. It was hardly quotidian to have Ciel so close to him for such a long lapse of time, but now that he had experienced it, a large berth was attached to his side where he felt the boy should belong.

Speaking of daily, it wasn't a surprise when Sebastian came upon Bard once again choking from the smoke of his own explosion, or Mey-Rin nearly in tears over breaking yet _another _set of fine china, or Finny chasing Pluto around the garden while flames licked up the trees and flowers that would have to be replaced...again. And it certainly wasn't surprising when Sebastian came upon Tanaka who was presently sipping a cup of never-ending tea, uttering an unhelpful, "Ho. Ho. Ho," as Sebastian passed him by heading towards the kitchen.

As was the life of the Phantomhive butler. But it wasn't such a bad way of living.(1)

(-)

After Sebastian had left to attend to breakfast, Ciel was left in a comfortable silence as he made his way towards the garden area. It was a rare moment of peace, and the young Phantomhive savored every minute of it. Being away from the trio of terror was certainly something that he enjoyed, and he willed himself to think the same about Sebastian's company. But somehow, even when he repeated the false pretense over and over in his mind, he was unable to wrap his emotions around exactly _what _he was feeling. It was an odd mix of longing and apprehension; he desired the butler's presence, there were no mental gymnastics that would vault himself free of that truth, but the overshadow of _why _he craved it brought forth a certain apprehension that he was unable to place.

Ciel hadn't felt so attached to someone – willingly – since Elizabeth had been brought back into his life, and possibly Madame Red, but this was an entirely new sensation that he didn't particularly care to address. He knew exactly what his feelings were towards Lizzy – platonic, protective only because she was the last thread connecting him to his family, and a certain form of love, he supposed, but only reaching as far as a sister/brother bond, and even that could be considered a stretch – but when it came to his emotions towards Sebastian, as with many things concerning the demon, Ciel was at a stalemate. He was on a borderline of secret-interest – because 'crush' was much too juvenile for someone of his maturity level – and...something else that he'd like to think had never even crossed his mind. Because Ciel Phantomhive was much too dignified for something as useless as love.

But for now, he pushed the thought aside, as to literally speak of the devil, Sebastian swayed into the garden as graceful as ever, smiling pleasantly and placing a cover-top silver dish upon the table-clothed furniture that Ciel was seated at. He abruptly turned and pulled out a chair for the uneasy noble, one lone blue eye watching Sebastian calculatingly as the demon removed the dome and revealed a scrumptious looking meal.

"For breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon, mint salad, a side of scones, and lightly-toasted bread. The tea of choice for this morning is-"

"Ceylon tea," Ciel deadpanned, obviously unimpressed. Sebastian smirked slightly and bowed with a respectful air.

"Perceptive as always, young master. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall leave you to your morning meal," Sebastian bowed politely and, since there were still matters in the manor to attend to, began to take his leave. He wasn't too keen on leaving the comfortable presence of his young master in return for the idiot brigade, but he was a Phantomhive butler, after all, so it shouldn't be too much of a bother to handle. Still...

"Wait."

The stern voice of his young master made Sebastian pause mid-step, curiously looking back at the boy who had given the order.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel seemed to hesitate when considering his next words, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally collected his thoughts.

"Sit down."

Sebastian blinked once in mild surprise, but nevertheless obeyed obediently and took a seat across from the teal-haired boy. He sat perfectly upright and folded his gloved hands in his lap, observing Ciel with inquiring red rubies as the boy reached for a chocolate-drizzled scone and took an experimental bite. Ciel chewed in silence for a few moments, his eyes avoiding Sebastian's until his dark blue orb finally trailed up to look the butler in the face.

"Eat," it wasn't a command, as much as it sounded like one; it was an invitation, "if you'd like. I don't really care whether you do or not. Just don't keep sitting there looking at me like an imbecile. It's annoying."

Sebastian glanced down at the decadent treats, at his young master, and back at the scones idiosyncratically. Sebastian didn't require human sustenance, but it _was _offered by his young master, and to refuse after such a kind gesture had been presented would certainly be rude; Sebastian's butler aesthetics wouldn't allow him to disrespect his master. After a moment, Sebastian reached out tentatively and took one of the chocolate-breaded pastries, swiveling it around in his hand and giving it a punctilious once-over before his eyes languidly trailed back up to meet Ciel's. Said earl was looking back at him expectantly, chewing with purposeful stagnant grace. Sebastian smiled lightly, bringing the delicacy to his lips and taking a bird's-peck of a bite, proceeding to chew it calmly. Ciel seemed satisfied enough with the display, so he went back to reading the morning paper that was situated in one hand, scone in the other.

After a solid five minutes of the cacophony of birds and other sunrise animals filling the air, Sebastian had polished off his first scone while Ciel had already stored away two and was now daintily nibbling on his salad.

"Thank you, young master," Sebastian offered benignly, making Ciel glance up at him with a reticent expression, or lack thereof, "It was quite delicious."

Ciel snorted in amusement.

"Tch, whatever. I suppose you _would _have to stoop to complimenting yourself, since no one else will," Ciel taunted, but Sebastian only smirked.

"You say that, but I don't see anything left on your platter," Sebastian chuckled under his breath when he saw Ciel's cheeks tint pink.

"Shut up. I was hungry," Ciel dismissed, transfixing back onto the paper in his hands to avoid further conversation. Sebastian snickered quietly, returning an empty agreement.

(-)

At promptly 2:00 that afternoon, Ciel and Sebastian could be found in the study, Sebastian with his purposeless tutor glasses perched on his face and Ciel glaring at the demon boredly as said butler flipped through his lesson plan. Sebastian hummed in thought, his lurid red eyes scanning over the worn pages until he paused on one in particular. A flicker of a accomplished smile ghosted over his lips before he regained his professional visage and looked up at the navy-haired boy. The earl had his head propped on one hand, his posture leaving much to be desired. Sebastian reprimanded him in an avuncular manner for his slouching and then began the lesson.

"Today, we will be learning about Schrödinger's cat," Sebastian introduced, and Ciel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, it would be about some sort of feline. No surprise there.

_Stupid, cat-obsessed butler..._

"Have you ever heard of the experiment before now?"

Ciel shook his head unenthusiastically.

"I thought not; I'll start from the beginning," Sebastian cleared his throat dramatically, and he began to recite the lesson – it almost sounded rehearsed, "Dr. Schrödinger proposed a scenario with a cat in a sealed box, wherein the cat's life or death depended on the state of a subatomic particle. According to Schrödinger, the Copenhagen interpretation implies that the cat's status remains both alive and dead to the universe outside the box until the box is opened. Schrödinger did not wish to promote the idea of dead-and-alive cats as a serious possibility; quite the reverse. The experiment illustrates the counter-intuitiveness of quantum mechanics and the mathematics necessary to describe quantum states. Physicists often use the way each interpretation deals with Schrödinger's cat as a way of illustrating and comparing the particular features, strengths, and weaknesses of each interpretation."

Ciel raised an inquiring eyebrow, wondering where exactly this was going.

"In short, anyone observing the outside of the box the cat had been placed in could not be certain as to whether the cat was alive or dead, since a poison-gas mechanism had been set to detonate at any given time; it was only when they opened the box did they know for sure," Sebastian concluded, and looked to Ciel for understanding. Disinterest was written blatantly across the boy's features, and Sebastian fought the urge to face-palm.

"What exactly was the point of telling me this?"

"It is quantum physics, young master – this week's lesson."

"It seems more like a waste of my time; when will I ever need to apply this useless information?"

"You never know, my lord. Perhaps you will one day be engaged in a conversation with a renowned physics major looking to collaborate in business, and you impress them with your vast knowledge of their profession."

"It is more likely that you and Grell will have children together."

"...I think that was tad unnecessary."

Ciel smirked and chuckled cruelly, standing and stretching out his arms as he pushed his chair back. Sebastian raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the boy appeared to be ready to leave.

"Young master, the lesson has barely begun. Surely you do not tire of it already?"

"That's twice _today_ you have been wrong, Sebastian," Ciel glanced back at the demon balefully as he walked through the threshold. "I might have to fire you if you do not correct this behavior."

Sebastian smiled back at the boy with a clandestine grin, his scarlet eyes flashing pink, "I highly doubt that you'd do that, my lord."

Ciel glowered at the butler, and as he stalked away, Sebastian could hear the boy mutter, "One for three still isn't acceptable..."

(-)

Five minutes into violin lessons, and already, things were going downhill.

"No, young master," Sebastian pressed a hand to his forehead, "I said A _minor. _The note you played was...frankly, unrecognizable."

"Well, perhaps I would not have such a hard time with this if you weren't such an incompetent teacher!" Ciel shouted, and anger was painted clearly across his face. He looked ready to smash the dainty instrument to a million pieces and rip the music sheets to shreds, and he might would have, if Sebastian wasn't in the room. But as it was, he knew that the demon wouldn't let him destroy 'such a fine piece of orchestration.'

"I assure you, this is no fault of my own. I have studied all types of violins and the pieces played by each design. I'm afraid that the only thing I am guilty of is not pushing you to work harder. Your lesson times have been decreasing at an alarming rate, as of late. You'll never learn if all you do to compensate is cut lessons short."

"Why must I learn how to do this, anyway? It's yet _another _skill that I fail to see the value of."

"That is not my fault either, young master. Simply because you do not see the importance of something does not mean that it isn't important."

The two shared a hard stare for several moments until, surprisingly, Ciel was the one to look away. Another beat of silence passed before Sebastian exhaled in exhaustion, striding over to Ciel's side and standing behind the boy. Sebastian moved forward and pressed his chest against Ciel's back; he could feel the boy's muscles tense immediately in response.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel asked, and he was proud that his tone didn't waver.

"Since visual teachings do not seem to be making progress, physical lessons may be of more assistance," Sebastian explained, and as he said this, he coiled his long arms around Ciel's body, resting his large hands atop the earl's smaller ones. Ciel flinched at the contact, but didn't try to pull away. "Now, all you need to do to create the correct tune is pull your right arm back slowly..."

Sebastian's arm moved along with Ciel's, creating a long note that came out a bit closer to the tune that was intended.

"Better. Pardon me, let me just adjust your posture a bit..." Sebastian gripped the neck of the violin, turning it a bit in Ciel's hand until it was at a perfect ninety-degree angle with Ciel's chin and the cushioned rest was comfortably situated. Sebastian shifted a bit behind the boy, and with the earl's back pressed so closely against Sebastian's chest, Ciel's body swayed right along with the movement.

Once Sebastian was satisfied with the changes, he threaded his fingers through Ciel's, one around the bow, one around the strings. The butler's hands felt warm against Ciel's suddenly cold ones, and the boy had to fight back a blush as he felt the demon's entire being completely surround his body.

"_Perfect_," the word ghosted across Ciel's neck, and the boy shivered; the room suddenly felt even warmer than it had before. Ciel wondered briefly if Sebastian did these kinds of things on purpose, or if the demon truly had no intention of affecting the boy the way he did. "Now, if you'll just place the bow in this angled position-" Sebastian twisted Ciel's hand that was still entwined with his own to match his description, and loosened his grip when it was correct, "-and pull back carefully, then you should achieve the appropriate note."

Again, Sebastian tugged on the boy's arm gently, urging the boy to follow his movements. Ciel did so without complaint, and Sebastian would have found it odd if said boy wasn't pressed up so closely against him.

A beautiful sound came from the violin, and Sebastian smiled as Ciel's eyes brightened. It was obvious that Ciel was proud of himself, even though Sebastian had pretty much done the entire thing by himself; it reminded the demon of something a child would do, being so prideful of something that was only accomplished with the help of a grownup. It was quite cute, really.

"Good job, my lord. It seems that you have mastered A minor," Sebastian complimented, and as he said this, he moved away from Ciel's body, taking with him the warmth that his body had provided. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, and suddenly Ciel's eyes had darkened back to their original cynical blue.

"I don't need your approval. I'm never going to use this skill, anyway," Ciel scoffed, and just as Sebastian was about to retort, Ciel hissed in pain, dropping his violin and bow onto the floor.

Sebastian was by his side in an instant, his eyes wide with unprecedented shock and worry. "Are you alright, my lord?"

Ciel was clutching his left hand in pain, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted together. A slow trickle of blood began streaming from his ring finger, and the crimson liquid began dripping onto the floor, creating a small puddle. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hand carefully, bringing it up to where he could observe it more closely and felt an odd sense of relief wash over him when he saw that it was only a splinter.

"No need to worry, my lord; this is a simple fix."

**~From outside the room, with Mey-Rin~**

_I've got to find Mr. Sebastian! If I don't notify him immediately of the broken dishes, I will certainly be punished, yes!_

Mey-Rin had been hurriedly stumbling through hallway after hallway in search of a certain black-haired butler, but had only succeeded in getting herself more upset as her search was prolonged. Where could he be?

"_Honestly, young master, it couldn't hurt _that _badly,_" came a voice from inside the study as she passed, and Mey-Rin paused instantly, relief washing over her. It was Sebastian's voice! She scuttled over to the door, ready to knock when she suddenly heard her young master speak.

"_Well, you're not on the receiving end! You never have to go through this!_" Ciel's voice was heard, and Mey-Rin felt her face heat up; what exactly was going on in there? She could hear Sebastian chuckle.

"_True, but I still don't think that it could possibly be as bad as you're acting,_" Sebastian teased. The maid felt some-what bad about eavesdropping, but her curiosity was too strong for her to deny. Her heart almost skipped a beat when Ciel let out a questionable moan.

"_Ah! Just-just take it out!_" ...What?

"_I apologize, but I cannot just yet. I have to move it slowly at first so it does not harm you further. Some form of lubrication might make things more comfortable for you..._"

Mey-Rin could feel a nosebleed coming on...

"_No, I don't need any preparation, just do what you have to!_"

"_Yes, my lord. I will try to make this as painless as possible..._"

Mey-Rin almost fainted when she heard Ciel release a cry of pain, and then light breathing coming from said boy.

"_Is that better, my lord?_"

"_Ha-hardly. It hurts to even move..._"

"_Understandable. I'll do my best to make up for it..."_

"_You'll have to clean all of this up, first. I bled everywhere..._"

Mey-Rin promptly passed out, and she was found by a confused Sebastian and Ciel when they emerged a few minutes later.

(-)

Thankfully, all-in-all, the rest of the day had gone by without a hitch, aside from Bard's pyromania, Mey-Rin's near-blindness, and Finny's utter destruction of the entire backyard, partly attributed to Pluto; but that was the norm, so it goes without saying. The only thing that seemed a bit off-kilter was Ciel's mediocre pace of signing and reviewing his documents. Usually, the boy managed to surmount an impressive pile of papers that his business demanded each day, but today, he seemed abnormally slow about it.

The first time that Sebastian had been able to observe this unsettling behavior – namely, tea time – he had considered the possibility that the young master was feeling ill.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

Ciel glanced up at the butler queerly, "I'm fine."

Sebastian seemed unimpressed. He knelt down beside his liege, placing the back of his hand against the boy's cheek, and Ciel froze almost instantly.

"Are you sure, young master? You do seem to be a bit warm..."

Ciel reared back suddenly, pointedly looking away from the demon as Sebastian withdrew his hand. The butler distinctly noticed a dusting of pink spreading across the young lord's cheeks.

"I said that I am fine," Ciel's voice seemed a bit uneasy; he cleared his throat before continuing, "If you're just going to stand there and bother me, then leave. I do not need interruption."

And after Sebastian had argued weakly against his dismissal, eventually Ciel got tired of the banter and instead decided to order him out. Sebastian, of course, was helpless to retort, so he finally relented and left the boy alone until it was dinner time.

"Tonight, I have prepared Murugi Curry with soft chicken boiled with spices and onions seasoned with coriander and yogurt. For beverage, I have chosen Herbal Tea of Rosehips," Sebastian placed the saucer next to the boy who was currently seated at the dining table. Ciel seemed to tense when Sebastian leaned over him, and the boy could practically feel the heat radiating from the demon; it was strangely comfortable and a tad unsettling at the same time. The young earl's shoulders relaxed when the older male moved away, and Ciel instead focused in on the food before him. It looked positively scrumptious, as normal and expected, but Ciel would just as soon die before he'd ever compliment Sebastian. The demon's ego got more than enough petting from the three stooges than was needed, as it was.

Ciel lifted a fork and stabbed the pronged tip into the edge of the breaded chicken, with his other hand bringing the knife to rest upon it at a respectable distance away from the fork to ensure a proportional bite. The process continued until every morsel of curry was eaten, it's assailant calmly sipping on his tea with a satisfied expression. Sebastian didn't miss this, or the opportunity to tease the boy about it.

"Was it to your liking, my lord?" Sebastian questioned mock-innocently, bowing in respect as Ciel eyed him.

"It was okay," Ciel deadpanned, "but it was too hot. Don't add so many spices. It ruins the taste."(2)

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch, but he refused to let himself get too irritated. After all, he knew the boy was only fronting; he'd been around Ciel for too long to not pick up on when the boy was truly displeased or just trying to sound high and mighty.

"I apologize, my lord. I will see to it that the issue is corrected when I make the next batch," Sebastian offered, and with that, he gathered the used dishes into his arms and balanced them professionally along each arm, hand, and fingertip all the way to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and began washing them carefully, feeling oddly at-ease.

During the increasingly-more-rare moments of peace that the demon could call his own, he found himself absorbed in his thoughts. Usually they consisted of little more than what the next day's chores would be or how to remedy the disasters already accumulated, but tonight, a certain blue-haired earl was at the forefront of his mind and all other pointless considerations took a back seat. It wasn't exactly an abnormal occurrence, since Ciel was most often muddled somewhere amongst the demon's chaotic thoughts, but it wasn't notably frequent that the boy was in the spotlight.

His pondering began with Ciel's strange behavior as of late, ranging from being increasingly more hesitant to accept Sebastian's touch to flat-out refusing to let the demon dress him at night (Ciel was usually too groggy in the morning to really care.) It was nearly established that Sebastian's clothing duty be rescinded, but with a few clever words and twisted excuses, Sebastian was able to talk Ciel out of it.

And that was another thing.

Why was Ciel being so terse with him? Not that Ciel was ever one for chatting, but it was obvious that the boy was less than willing to converse with the butler for any longer than absolutely necessary. And when they did speak, Ciel never maintained eye contact, and Sebastian found himself wondering exactly why that was. Likewise, there were many things about his young master that had been making himself question where exactly their relationship stood.

He supposed that what he had done last night only complicated things further.

_That may have not been the wisest decision..._

But he didn't regret it. He usually didn't regret anything he did, and this was certainly another to add to the ever-growing list. If it never happened again, only to remember the feel of those petal-soft lips pressed against his own...well, that was good enough for him.

(-)

7:30 came and went, and Sebastian and Ciel were presently in the bathroom, Sebastian preparing the water and Ciel standing, arms crossed, near the doorway, a towel wrapped around his naked body. Sebastian wouldn't admit it out loud – not because he didn't want Ciel to know, but because he didn't want to risk treading any further on the boy's bad side – but the bluenette looked absolutely adorable with that fluffy yellow cloth wound around his small torso, only his skinny pale legs, childish face, and contrasting blue bangs sticking out from underneath the engulfing fabric.

"Whenever you are ready, young master," Sebastian announced, standing up from his crouching position and turning towards the boy. Said earl nodded curtly, padding to the edge of the tub and pausing for a moment, turning his head up to look at Sebastian from under the rim of the yellow towel. It was obvious to the butler what the boy was requesting, and so Sebastian obediently turned away from the earl, waiting patiently until he heard the water settle after Ciel had stepped inside. Sebastian dutifully swerved to pick up the discarded towel and hang it on the rack, replacing it with a similar yellow rag. Kneeling behind his young master and observing the way the boy seemed so relaxed in the warm water of the bathtub, Sebastian dolloped soap onto his cleansing rag and then began to run the fabric over Ciel's back, arms, neck, and legs – but only up to his knee. Ciel refused to let Sebastian's hand trail anywhere above his calves or below his chest, and Sebastian was only half-curious as to why. It was pretty obvious, but it was for such silly pretenses that the demon had a hard time believing that was the cause. Nonetheless, there wasn't any other reason that Sebastian could fathom.

Suddenly – and Sebastian thought he had imagined it, at first – Ciel let out a high-pitched mewl. Sebastian blinked, looking to where his hand had trailed to and was amused to see that the rag had accidentally raked across one of Ciel's pebbled peaks. Sebastian smirked; little Ciel Phantomhive was sensitive, huh? Experimentally, Sebastian's fingertips brushed against it once more, earning another low keen from the boy's mouth. Yes, definitely sensitive.

"S-Sebastian, I told you not to wash lower than my chest," Ciel cursed himself for that stutter, and for the feelings that such a simple touch had aroused.

"Pardon me, my lord. I was unaware of exactly how low I had gone," Sebastian apologized, but it was just an empty sentiment. He was more sorry that he had gotten caught than he was for actually doing it.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and finish so I can get out. The water is getting cold," Ciel prodded, but it was more for the sake of complaining than anything. The water was lukewarm, at worst – but Sebastian did as instructed and quickly finished washing the boy, leaving him for a moment to let Ciel cleanse his lower extremities, as he had been doing for almost a month. It was aggravating to Sebastian, but he didn't dare go against his young master's wishes.

As Ciel was left with his own company, he took the opportunity to muse in his thoughts: about work, about his cases, about the queen, about _Sebastian. _The last item on the list was becoming arguably more frequent, but Ciel didn't care to address why. Instead, he diverged his thoughts and began to consider how he had been acting as of late. He had been behaving a bit more harsh then usual – only just so where it wouldn't be entirely too noticeable – but he was certain that Sebastian had detected something was amiss. He always did, and Ciel found himself wondering exactly how the demon was able to pick up on such minuscule capriciousness, but Ciel just chalked it up onto the ever-growing list of 'because he is Sebastian.'

But he digressed; the reason for this abrupt change was one that had seemed perfectly sensible when Ciel had first considered it – the more he closed himself off (_from Sebastian_, his mind added), the more focused he would be on what really mattered. If he didn't waste his time with things like pointless affection, then his feelings wouldn't prolong, treading into stages like actually _showing _it, and that would be far too embarrassing to even express.

Then again – and this was another aspect that Ciel had previously refused to accept – maybe he was just a bit apprehensive about the whole 'relationship' thing. He hadn't experienced true love, or anything remotely close to it; concerning Elizabeth, it was just an odd mesh of brotherly love and friendly affection, but that was the extent. The whole idea of actually expressing those types of feelings – and _truly feeling them –_ was, admittedly, a tad intimidating. How does one act when they're...'in love?' Ciel wasn't certain, but the only thing that he could be certain of was that he didn't want to find out.

And what if Sebastian didn't feel the same way? Even though the demon had conveyed his feelings the previous night – at the thought, Ciel's face heated, but he didn't let his thoughts stray – the confession didn't really mean much. Specifically, the only thing Sebastian had admitted to was being 'attracted' to the boy, and that could refer a variety of things. Ciel already knew that the butler was attracted to his soul – was Sebastian hinting that he was also attracted to his mind? His body? His heart? Again, Ciel was unsure, and was less than willing to risk the possibility that Sebastian was only teasing him. If there was one thing Ciel Phantomhive was good at, it was keeping himself from seeming naïve.

Then, for some unexplainable reason, Schrödinger's cat popped into his head. Sebastian had mentioned that while the box was closed, those on the outside could presume the cat both alive and dead, since no one knew when or if the poison had detonated. Ciel compared the experiment to his relationship with the demon; he didn't know whether Sebastian felt the same or if they could be more than master/butler, all because he hadn't tried to open the box and see what lied inside. For almost two months, Ciel had been passing it by, glancing at it, prodding it occasionally to see if there was a reaction, wondering if he should open it or wait a little longer. It was quite worrisome, and more than once, Ciel had picked at the tape concealing it, and after what had occurred last night, he was sure that the tape had been pealed off. All that was left to do was open the flaps and look inside.

Ciel looked down into the bathwater, realizing that he hadn't even picked up a washcloth to begin cleansing himself. He couldn't be bothered with it anymore; the water was cold and he was sure that Sebastian was becoming impatient...not that he really cared. He swiped the cloth over his nether-regions and stomach quickly, pulling the drain and standing to get out of the tub. He carefully placed his right foot and then his left on each step leading up to the rim, walking down the slippery furniture with caution until he reached the tile floor. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Ciel wrapped it around his waist, making sure it was firmly secure before calling to his butler.

"I'm done, Sebastian."

Not even a millisecond later, the demon opened the door and strode inside, kneeling next to Ciel and choosing another towel to dry his liege's hair and arms with. Sebastian wiped the cloth along each of the boy's appendages, thoroughly drying each part – except one – of Ciel's body with the utmost care. Ciel stood expressionless through the whole process, focusing on anything but the butler's skilled fingers trailing over his body. Ciel almost let out a sigh of relief when Sebastian stood and placed the towel like a canopy over Ciel's hair, rubbing gently to catch the water still clinging to the teal strands. Sebastian always found it amusing how Ciel would clench his eyes shut and endure the treatment like the butler was violently scrubbing his head instead of the calming caress that Sebastian provided. All the while, Ciel was secretly enjoying the contact, the soothing circles that Sebastian had set a rhythm to almost lulling him to sleep, especially since it still so warm in the bathroom and it _was_ almost bed time.

Speaking of, "All clean, my lord. Shall I prepare you for bed?"

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, glancing up at the butler and then turning away, padding towards the bedroom. Sebastian took that as a yes, since body language seemed to be the only way they communicated lately and the butler had learned it like a second nature.

Once they were in the master's room, Sebastian strode over to the armoire, fishing around in the vast dresser until he found the young lord's nightshirt – it had gotten smaller as Ciel had grown, even if only slightly, and Sebastian ruefully considered having to get a new one. After all, it was one of Sebastian's undershirts that Ciel was wearing.

When Sebastian was again at Ciel's side, he was unsurprised to see the boy already in his clean underwear, since that was, needless to say, another impermissible duty that Sebastian had been relieved of. The butler knelt next to Ciel, wrapping the nightshirt around his master's body and letting Ciel push his arms through the appropriate holes. Sebastian fastened each ornate button one by one in record time, purposefully ghosting his fingers over each part of Ciel's body as he went, but was mindful to make sure the subtle touches were fleeting.

Once the shirt was appropriately adjusted, Sebastian gathered the abandoned towels and excused himself from the room for a moment, placing the damp cloths in the hamper and then returning to his master's side. Sebastian was surprised to find that the boy was already under the covers, his back turned away from the butler.

"...My lord?"

Silence.

"Young master?"

Another beat of unresponsiveness.

"...What?" Ciel's voice was normally passive-aggressive, but it suddenly seemed more abrasive in the utter silence that had taken over the room. Sebastian considered his next words, but for once was unable to come up with much of anything to retort.

"Is all well?" Sebastian asked tentatively, and he took a few cautious steps towards Ciel's bed. The boy was motionless and quiet for almost a half-minute, but finally, the young earl shifted and turned so that he was once again sitting on the edge of the bed facing the demon, and Ciel looked up at Sebastian, meeting the butler's eyes.

"...No," Ciel uselessly offered, and Sebastian was worried that he'd have to ask why before, thankfully, Ciel elaborated on his own. "I am curious about something, Sebastian, and I don't think that I will be able to sleep soundly until I am certain of the answer."

Sebastian blinked in question, and then knelt next to Ciel, placing one hand over his chest in respect. "I will do everything in my power to ease your mind, young master."

Ciel looked thoroughly unimpressed. He stared straight into the butler's eyes, and if it were anyone else but Sebastian, he may have felt a little intimidated. But as it was, Sebastian looked back into Ciel's uncovered violet and overshadowed blue orbs evenly, more pleased that they were finally maintaining eye-contact for more than two seconds than anything.

"I would like to know exactly how you feel towards me," Ciel brazenly admitted, and in the back of his mind, Ciel knew that he was beginning to pull back the flaps concealing what was inside the box.

Sebastian didn't even hesitate, and a smile even dared to grace his lips as he responded, "I told you just last night, young master. I clearly expressed that I-"

"Shut up," Ciel snapped, and Sebastian obeyed without question, "I know what you said last night. That doesn't mean anything. I believe that I said I wanted to know _exactly _how you feel about me. Everything that you said and did last night could have only been teasing. I want the truth, and that's all I expect. Now answer my question."

Sebastian was taken aback, not only for the fact that Ciel was openly discussing his feelings, but that he actually cared to ask about Sebastian's.

But more importantly, how to respond? Sebastian didn't want to engage in a sappy monologue about emotions, or certain ones that he felt towards the boy seated expectantly in front of him.

"...I am...not sure that merely telling you would suffice, young master. After all, I know that you are not one that appreciates lengthy explanations," Sebastian offered, and he wondered how Ciel would react. Surely the earl knew what he was implying.

Either Ciel knew and didn't care or he chose to ignore it, as his response was, "I said, answer my question. I don't care how you do it."

Sebastian's eyes flashed briefly, but Ciel didn't seem to notice. Smirking a bit and leaning in towards Ciel, Sebastian placed a hand on the side of the boy's face, moving it to rake his hands through Ciel's navy strands. Ciel stiffened only slightly, but his face retained it's indifference. Sebastian's hand came to rest just under Ciel's chin, and he smiled at the boy as he responded.

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Sebastian leaned in closer, tentatively pressing his lips to Ciel's for the second time. He could feel the boy's entire being tense, and Sebastian wondered briefly if Ciel hadn't anticipated this; what could the earl possibly have expected?

However, only a few seconds later, Ciel's body noticeably slackened, and Sebastian almost smiled when he felt the slightest pressure being reciprocated onto his own lips; Ciel was kissing back. The boy was remembering how it had felt to have Sebastian pressed up behind him, firm chest forcing him straight, arms around him, protective embrace surrounding his body. He blushed with the aftermath of having such thoughts, even with said butler's lips firmly pressed against his own. His mind was persistent to resist, but his muscles wouldn't allow him to escape. However, the decision was made for him when Sebastian suddenly began pulling away, and Ciel was momentarily surprised. The boy blinked his long eyelashes, his face a pretty red color.

"Does that answer your question adequately, young master?" Sebastian inquired, a gentle smile gracing his features. "It seems to, if your reaction is anything to go by. I would even go as far as to say that you were enjoying it."

Ciel glared at the man, but his persistent blush betrayed him. "You're becoming a bit too cocky, Sebastian."

"But, my lord, you fidget under my touch, you blush when I kiss you so gently—it conveys more than you'd like to admit," Sebastian smirked at Ciel's embarrassed glower. "Young master," he said, putting emphasis on the title; it made Ciel's stomach constrict. "You step into your bath so quickly and avert your eyes when I dress or undress you, and you beckon me for easily remedied orders. It is obvious that there is something you are not telling me."

Ciel's glare intensified, as did his flush. "I don't have to explain myself, you dem-"

Sebastian kissed him. It was so unprecedented that Ciel went rigid and let out a gasp of surprise. Sebastian manipulated this reaction to his advantage and allowed his tongue to run across Ciel's lips, tasting the sweet flavor of Earl Grey Tea and chocolate cake. He caressed the earl's cheek carefully, feeling that if he was too rough, the boy would obliterate under his fingers – it wouldn't be too difficult, had Sebastian wished to.

Ciel brought his own hands up to rest against Sebastian's shoulders, his mind not catching up with his actions in time to stop himself. The boy was unable to break the kiss – not that he really put up much of a fight – and Sebastian's tongue finally nudged his own, asking for the boy to respond. Ciel had never kissed anyone this intensely before, and he was unsure of how to proceed – Ciel ended up gripping the older man's vest to anchor himself to something he could feel, since coherent thought had already boarded and sailed away.

Sebastian smirked as he observed Ciel's reaction when they parted; it was quite pleasing, not to mention adorable. The boy's hazy blue eyes were lidded and his face was flushed a lovely red color that rivaled Sebastian's own eyes. His blue hair was mussed in a risqué manner, and his hands were still clutched tightly against Sebastian's chest, handfuls of fabric filling the spaces between the small fingers. The boy was panting heavily, and that had been the only reason that Sebastian had parted in the first place; while the demon's need to breathe was becoming a bit of an issue, it scarcely paralleled Ciel's.

Sebastian paused for a moment, and they simply gazed at each other for a solid minute. However, the temptation once again arose and Sebastian connected their lips once more, and this time, Ciel responded hurriedly. That told the butler all he needed to know.

After a few moments, Sebastian broke the kiss for the fourth time, simply for the purpose of observing how Ciel would react now that his mind had cleared a bit and the initial shock had worn off. Ciel's breathing – as well as his own, Sebastian noted – was a bit more labored, and it wasn't just from the need to breathe.

"Sebastian..?" Ciel addressed suddenly, and Sebastian almost missed the disconcerted undertone in Ciel's voice. Sebastian realized that his eyes must have been burning their demonic red, as they always did when he was in close contact with Ciel. He quickly calmed himself and his bright red orbs dimmed back to their neutral scarlet-brown.

Sebastian's retrained his attention on Ciel, and he smiled slightly. "My lord, I know you feel for me just as I feel for you. You would not have questioned my intentions, otherwise. And I know what desire looks like when it manifests itself. You are too dignified to admit it, but you needn't say anything. Your actions say it all."

"You have no idea what I desire," Ciel quipped, his eyes darkening. Sebastian only chuckled.

"Oh? And I suppose that you only kissed back because you are too tired to resist and this is all my fault for taking advantage of you while you are at your weakest."

Ciel had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He didn't really have any motive to deny Sebastian's words, but then again, it would be like surrendering to the butler if he did not. He would at least put up a bit of a fight.

"This _is_ your fault," Ciel's words rang clear, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question. "None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you."

_Let him take that how he will, _Ciel decided confidently. Sebastian smirked.

"It seems we have been spending too much time together, my lord. Your word choice is becoming more like mine each day," Sebastian chuckled lowly, and Ciel blushed a little brighter. Sebastian lifted the boy's chin with one gloved finger and enticed him into another kiss – a bit gentler this time. Ciel finally decided to give in, kissing his butler back with equal fervor, his little pink tongue following the demon's guidance. Sebastian smiled through the kiss and shifted the boy back a bit so the earl was laid back against the sheets, Sebastian's form towering over him. The butler placed his hands on either side of Ciel's body, his knees following suit and securely encasing the boy within the confines of all that was Sebastian: his scent, his warmth, his familiar embrace, and that possessive air that only Sebastian held.

Sebastian broke away for a moment, then decided to diverge lower, kissing a trail down Ciel's jaw and neck.

"So have you decided to admit it, young master?" Sebastian questioned teasingly, and his hot breath spreading over the defined clavicle on the boy's shoulder made Ciel shudder. It was difficult for Ciel to believe this was really, _finally _happening.

"...No," but Ciel's defiant nature would not permit the euphoria of the experience to cloud over his better judgment. He wouldn't allow the demon that satisfaction – at least, not so early in the game.

Sebastian's chuckle caused Ciel's body to tremor under the sensation. "Stubborn, as always," Sebastian chided, sounding more amused by the defiance than irritated like Ciel had aimed for. Sebastian's gloved hand slid up the boy's left leg, his teasing fingers brushing over the boy's inner thigh, and the butler felt the small body quake beneath him. Ciel was adorably sensitive to his touch. It made the butler smirk; where had all of that composure gone? And what of the claim that Ciel didn't desire this? All empty excuses to retain his pride. Sebastian had known for some time now that the boy was yearning for him, for his touch, but was too proud to request that Sebastian do anything about it.

The demon found himself wondering if Ciel would have eventually sought out release from Lady Elizabeth, had he not got to Ciel first. It would be more sensible – while still perhaps frowned upon, since they were not yet married – to go to the girl for assistance, since Elizabeth seemed to be more than willing to give Ciel whatever he desired. The very idea that Ciel could just as easily have gone to her almost made Sebastian growl in anger, but thankfully, he stopped himself before the embarrassing loss of control slipped out. Could he be...jealous? The thought was very unsettling – very human – and made him pause for a brief, unnoticeable moment. Just as quickly, however, the worry passed, and he found himself chuckling lowly; he really had fallen for this boy, hadn't he?

Suddenly, Ciel released a high-pitched whine, and Sebastian refocused on the boy, smirking when he noticed that his hand had subconsciously trailed even further up the boy's leg, his fingers resting dangerously close to Ciel's manhood. Sebastian studied Ciel's expression, and could easily tell that for perhaps the first time, the earl felt exposed, maybe even self-conscious. The butler saw his body on a daily basis, but never with such intentions behind his piercing red gaze—at least, not that Ciel was aware of. Ciel had often been oblivious to those lingering looks that Sebastian gave him, but it was likely for the best.

"Stop," Ciel commanded suddenly, but the control that his voice held was weak. "This is going too far."

Sebastian sighed pitifully, but didn't cease his motions. He wouldn't let this go without a fight; he had come too far. So, with his gloved hand moving ever-closer to the arch of Ciel's legs, Sebastian breathed over the skin of the earl's neck, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Ciel shuddered and tilted his head a bit, subconsciously allowing Sebastian more access, and he closed his bi-colored eyes. Ciel was becoming increasingly more irritated by his lack of control, and even though he held the title of 'master,' he knew that he had little power over much else besides Sebastian, and even then, it was strained.

"...No, but I-"

Ciel's speech was interrupted with a sharp gasp of surprise; Sebastian's hand had moved to the earl's chest and had unbuttoned the top five fasteners of his nightshirt, rubbing gently over one of the pebbled peaks. It was an odd feeling, and it made his entire body tingle with anticipation and something else that his virgin body was unaccustomed to.

"You _what_, young master?" Sebastian teased, and Ciel could hear the blatant amusement behind his butler's tone. He would have scolded the demon for being so cheeky, but at the moment, he was a bit distracted, especially when Sebastian leaned down and attached his mouth to one of the hardening nubs. Ciel mewled and threaded his hand through Sebastian's raven hair, gripping it tightly as the butler went about his work, licking and nipping at it gently with his tongue and crystalline teeth. When he deemed the first throughly abused, Sebastian transferred to the other one, giving it equal attention. Ciel – sensitive, _sensitive_ little Ciel – couldn't stop writhing beneath him and whimpering under his breath, as undignified and embarrassing as it was. But he couldn't help it; he had never felt such sensations in his life, and the feeling of pleasure that it evoked was past expressing.

Sebastian began loosening his tie as he gave a particularly well-placed nip at the bud caught between his teeth, skillfully untying the accessory and tossing it away. It certainly went against his 'perfect-butler' morals, but he supposed that this was a special circumstance; aesthetics were carelessly tossed aside, much like the demon's tie.

Vest buttons popped open next, and when the offending article was successfully removed, he began to work on the last thing shielding his chest from Ciel's own: his undershirt. Ciel was too preoccupied with the overwhelming sensations coursing through him to realize that Sebastian was now shirtless, and remained unaware until the demon pulled back and gazed down at the boy with a satisfied grin spread across his countenance. The earl blushed exponentially, his face taking on a bright red color as he glanced to the side, noticing the increasingly large pile of clothing.

_This...is really going to happen, isn't it? _Ciel thought foggily, and he cursed himself for being nervous. He wanted this. It was apparent that Sebastian wanted this, as well. Why should he have any doubts?

Sebastian smirked at Ciel; it was obvious that the boy was transfixed on his chest, but Sebastian chose not to comment. Lifting his left hand, he bit the tip of his gloved middle finger, sensually pulling the white accessory off with his teeth. Ciel watched him, affixed to the little show Sebastian was purposefully putting on, and shifted a little under Sebastian's weight. This was already so embarrassing, and Sebastian was only making it worse.

"Stop...doing that," Ciel demanded suddenly, and Sebastian paused momentarily as he shed himself of his other glove. He looked at Ciel queerly, truly curious.

"Stop doing what, my lord?" Sebastian questioned, and Ciel blushed, looking away from him.

_Yes, stop what, Ciel? Stop being sexy because it is embarrassing? I think not, _Ciel thought to himself, and instead of responding, he saved himself a bit of humiliation and raised himself up on his elbows so his lips could connect to the butler's. Sebastian seemed a bit caught of guard, but quickly snapped out of it and responded in kind.

As he held the kiss, Sebastian began unbuckling his belt and slid it from the loops listlessly once it was undone, letting it weave through his bare fingers and fall unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor. The fastenings came next, and once both the zipper and button were undone, Sebastian hooked his thumbs in between his skin and the fabric, dragging his pants down passed his knees and letting them drop to the floor as well. Sebastian used his ankles to remove his shoes and socks, and in a matter of moments, the only article of clothing left on his body was his undergarments. Ciel was still enveloped in his nightshirt, but the sides were billowed back, and it gave a nice view of Ciel's entire body, save for what his underwear covered.

Ciel was aroused, and having never been in such a condition before, the situation took him a while to comprehend. It felt...pleasing, but also a bit uncomfortable, like he desperately needed friction.

And he knew that what Sebastian wanted from him was exactly what he needed from Sebastian.

Suddenly, Sebastian reached down between them, brushing against Ciel's groin and making the boy moan loudly. Ciel blushed brightly, his eyes averting from Sebastian in embarrassment. The sound coupled with the adorable shy look on Ciel's face was almost too cute to handle, and Sebastian briefly considered taking him without preparation. However, Sebastian knew that that would provide little to no pleasure for the boy, so he decided against it.

At this revelation, Sebastian paused. Since when did he care whether or not his sexual partners gained pleasure from acts such as this? But the answer was clear, even though Sebastian was a bit hesitant to admit it; it was because he was with Ciel. With anyone else, he would have taken them without even a kiss shared, but because it was Ciel that was writhing underneath him, almost stark naked and moaning from his touch, Sebastian wanted him to enjoy this.

As if to affirm his decision, Sebastian stroked Ciel's clothed member slowly, making the boy gasp and moan loudly. Ciel squirmed breathlessly under Sebastian's skilled fingers, whimpering cutely as a deep red blush spread across his features. The face Ciel was making encouraged Sebastian to continue, as it was obvious that the boy was deriving pleasure from the movement of his hand. Sebastian gave the earl's arousal a particularly long stroke, moving his hand back up towards Ciel's stomach before playing with the waistband of his underwear, teasing the boy by drawing small circles just above Ciel's manhood. Ciel squeaked, helpless to the pleasure that Sebastian was providing, and suddenly felt two fingers tracing the outline of his lips, tapping them gently and obviously requesting entrance.

"Would you like me to wet these, or would you care to do the honors?" Sebastian smirked when Ciel sent him a weak glare.

"Don't...t-talk so sh-shamelessly," Ciel breathed out, and he yelped suddenly when he felt Sebastian's hand delve into his last article of clothing, grasping his hardened arousal. Ciel panted heavily from the intense feeling, not used to such bold treatment, and then hesitantly decided to take Sebastian's fingers into his mouth. _Anything _to distract him from what was going on 'below his belt,' so to speak.

"You make such interesting facial expressions, young master," Sebastian commented, leaning down and pressing loving kisses along Ciel's throat and shoulder. "I don't think you are aware of how cute you are..."

Something that sounded similar to 'shut up!' came from the boy, but Sebastian chose to ignore it. Ciel was barely comprehensible as it was, and with Sebastian pleasuring him from below, the butler's fingers in his mouth, and Sebastian's skillful mouth trailing heated kisses across his neck, it was surprising that Ciel was even able to process what the butler had said.

"I think you have done a thorough job, young master. Thank you for your assistance," polite as ever, Sebastian chuckled against Ciel's skin and removed his fingers from the earl's mouth, trailing the now-wet fingers down his body. He removed his left hand from Ciel's arousal – smirking at the whimper that it evicted from the boy – and replaced it with his right, his lubricated fingers moving to rest against the puckered entrance. Sebastian was a demon, but was not cruel - not to Ciel, at least; he would prepare him appropriately for this to ensure the least pain possible.

Ciel felt the digits nudge at his entrance and he tensed, his small hands shooting up to grip Sebastian's strong arms in surprise. Sebastian smiled down at the boy calmly, using his free hand to thread through the earl's hair in a soothing manner.

"It is okay, young master. Just relax..." Sebastian cooed, moving his head down so his lips could meet Ciel's, and while the boy was distracted by the kiss, Sebastian slipped a fingertip inside the puckered entrance. Ciel whined quietly, not used to the intrusion, and it only got worse when Sebastian pushed past the constricting ring of muscle to bury an entire long finger within him. Ciel gasped sharply into the demon's mouth and then cried out, breaking the kiss and clenching both his hands and opening around Sebastian, trying to make him stop.

Sebastian gazed at the boy with a sympathetic expression, with his free hand massaging calming patterns on the boy's side. Kissing away a tear that threatened to fall, Sebastian coaxed him to relax. "It will only be more painful if you do not relax your muscles. Please, I promise that it will get better."

Ciel blushed at the sensitive words; it was certainly odd to hear such a comforting utterance from such an unholy being. Nonetheless, Ciel released a shuddering breath, trying to loosen his muscles and relax, but it was easier said than done.

"I-I'm fine. Don't...p-patronize me," Ciel snapped, and Sebastian almost laughed. Even in this situation, Ciel wouldn't allow his strength to be questioned. Meanwhile, Sebastian found that despite Ciel's nerves, he was able to liberate the movement of Sebastian's finger, if only a little bit. Sebastian felt his master's insides grow a little more accepting, so he bent his finger and pushed it in further, withdrawing it slowly only to enter again in a rhythmic pace.

Ciel gritted his teeth together, forcing back another cry, and shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on Sebastian's voice and gentle kisses rather than the searing heat coming from his body and coiling around his spine. He tried to deal with the pain of being intruded, but he could quite clearly see Sebastian's erection through the butler's undergarments, and it was much bigger than a finger – or even two, at that. He needed to get used to it quickly, because he knew this wasn't going to become any easier.

Sebastian shoved his finger repeatedly in and out of the earl, continuing the pace, stretching the boy as gently as he could while still preparing him for worse. And, after what seemed like forever to both of them, Ciel became more relaxed, his breathing a bit less labored and his hands that had left crescent-shaped marks on Sebastian's arms now only a support beam to keep the boy anchored. As thankful as Sebastian was for the progress, there was currently only one finger inside, and Sebastian was quite proud to claim that he was much bigger than a single digit. So, along beside the first, Sebastian prodded Ciel's opening with a second, nudging it inside a bit more quickly than the first. Again, there was a brief moment where the earl gasped and clenched his hands around Sebastian's arm, but then hid the pain behind his mask of will; he hated showing weakness.

"Please relax," Sebastian soothed again, revealing a tenderness that neither of them were aware that he even possessed. "I promise I am not and will not hurt you any more than absolutely necessary..."

Ciel exhaled shakily; he felt like he was on fire, both from the pain in his behind and the surreal air of the situation. He would have never predicted when he woke up this morning that within the same day, he'd be writhing underneath his naked butler, secretly begging for his touch without actually voicing it. And even though there was an unprecedented amount of pain involved, there was a sense of pleasure there as well, if not from the occasional passionate kiss then from simply knowing that it was _Sebastian _that would be his first, and likely his only. After all, Ciel had endured pain much worse than what he was experiencing now, both physically and emotionally, and he'd like to think he was more than capable of handling this. Of course, he had also tried to make himself believe that he didn't want Sebastian as bad as he knew he did.

Sebastian's fingers suddenly found a spot deep within Ciel that turned the sensation from an irritating burn to mind-blowing pleasure. The boy arched his back and cried out wantonly, unable to control his voice. He saw white stars burst behind his eyes as a blinding pleasure took over his senses. Subconsciously, Ciel pressed back on the butler's fingers, wanting to feel the unbelievable sensation again; he had never felt anything so amazing.

"Oh, it seems I've found it," Sebastian chuckled softly and brushed his fingers against the boy's prostate once more, Ciel moaning uncontrollably with every movement of the fingers inside of him. Sebastian allowed the pleasure to continue for a few more minutes, with each thrust of his fingers making sure to hit the boy's 'special spot.' However, when he sensed Ciel was nearing his release, he stopped his ministrations and pulled the digits from the boy's stretched hole. He smirked as Ciel whimpered in disappointment, but Sebastian easily caught his attention once more as he grasped the boy's chin in a gentle hold, kissing the young earl and letting his tongue mingle with the smaller one. The boy shifted up a little more, a hand running down Sebastian's bare chest, needing more contact.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Ciel asked when they broke apart, wondering if the preparation would prevent further pain. The question was so innocent and cute that Sebastian had to smile at the earl's naiveté.

"I'm afraid so, at first, but if you stay calm, it will fade soon enough," Sebastian took in Ciel's nervous expression and a thought occurred to him. "Are you afraid?"

Ciel made a sound of superiority, lifting his chin proudly and looking like a noble befitting his status...if he was not in such a compromising position.

"Of course not," Ciel abolished confidently. "I've handled too much to be afraid."

Sebastian smiled in understanding and silent agreement, then slowly lowered his straining erection towards Ciel's entrance. Ciel braced his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, gripping them tightly and preparing himself for the eminent pain. A part of him – the 'rational earl' personification – was screaming at him to stop, that this wasn't right, that he should be ashamed of what he was doing and how he was feeling. A million pestering doubts entered his mind, and he was ready to end this, as cruel to them both as it was sure to be.

But then Sebastian's manhood pressed at his entrance, and he remembered why he had let this go as far as it had. When it came down to it, he knew that all he had was Sebastian, and truly, that's all he wanted; he knew he would never marry Elizabeth, was perfectly aware that he'd never be blessed with children, didn't care that he would never grow old and watch those children carry on his family business. And truthfully, none of it bothered him. All that he really cared about was Sebastian: Sebastian's scent, Sebastian's embrace, Sebastian's comforting, protective gaze. That's what really mattered to Ciel.

These revelation's backed Ciel's resolve, and his muscles split apart again to compensate for the demon's length that was slowly moving inside. His toes curled and he grasped the butler's shoulders in a vice grip, crying out with the initial impalement. Sebastian was drastically bigger than two fingers, and the impressive size was almost more than his tiny hole could handle. Sebastian was moving at the speed of a snail on a turtle, but it was still sheathed too fast and there was too much of him. Ciel whimpered and shut his eyes, fearing he might cry if he didn't regain control and fast.

Sebastian winced at the overwhelming tightness and heat that Ciel's entrance provided, and the demon was strongly tempted to not even let the boy adjust before he began to set a pace, but he prevented himself from losing it so quickly. After all, if he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his master with careless abandon, then what kind of butler would he be?

Instead, Sebastian took special care to keep a hold of his wit and leaned towards Ciel, kissing a calming line up the length of Ciel's cheek and the boy realized that a few sneaky tears had been released without his permission. Feeling so weak and _showing _that weakness only made him more upset, and he honestly wished that Sebastian would just slap him to get him to snap out of it. The only thing that the boy was thankful for was that Sebastian did not comment; the demon just kissed the tears away as they came, allowing Ciel as much time as he needed to grow accustomed to being so full, and Ciel was secretly grateful. Ciel knew that, as a demon, Sebastian had urges that vastly surpassed his own, and could easily choose not to let the boy adjust. Sebastian had the ability to violently take himself to completion without so much as a bead of sweat, but he was waiting.

Ciel let out a shaky breath and tried to get his muscles to relax, but it was harder done than said. His lower extremities were in searing pain and he wished he could just order Sebastian out of him – which he was sure he wouldn't be able to say out loud, anyway – but he knew he wouldn't. They had gone so far already, and to be perfectly honest, Ciel was looking forward to this, being joined with his butler in every way possible.

Sebastian leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses to the boy's neck, cheek, and lips, running soothing fingers through Ciel's hair to calm him. Sebastian certainly was more tender than Ciel had anticipated, and the idea that it was all for him made Ciel blush as he was embraced by the butler. Just being held like this spoke volumes about their connection, and Ciel wondered briefly if moments like this meant as much to Sebastian as they meant to him. Ciel doubted it, since Sebastian wasn't likely as secretly sentimental as Ciel was, but he could only hope that these loving gestures weren't just empty attempts to make him be quiet.

Sebastian felt Ciel sigh against his shoulder, and as he kissed the juncture where Ciel's own shoulder met his neck, Sebastian took this moment of serenity to make a move. However, as soon as the butler inched his erection in a bit deeper, Ciel's body tensed and he let out a hiss of pain. Sebastian fought his immediate reaction to sigh impatiently; he really wished he was able to just _move _already! The urge was undoubtedly there, but he was better at controlling such animalistic instincts than a human; Sebastian sat perfectly still and waited for the signal that Ciel was ready.

Finally, after almost three more minutes of waiting, the major tension in Ciel's muscles faded somewhat and he fidgeted, pulling back a bit to look warily into Sebastian's patient red eyes. Ciel felt almost moved by such care exhibited towards him, since he had never been doted on before, and was sure that he hadn't ever wanted such attention. But now that he was actually receiving it...well, maybe it wasn't all that bad.

"..I-I'm ready," Ciel announced, and he saw the fire that kindled in Sebastian's eyes. It was obvious that the demon wanted little more at the moment than to pound into the earl with everything he had, and Ciel almost felt guilty for making Sebastian wait for it. _Almost. _

With the affirmation, Sebastian began to pull out and push back in, and the pain was still there, though not nearly as intense. It had rescinded a bit, or maybe Ciel was just getting better at dealing with it, but either way, it was tolerable.

Sebastian smiled at the boy, leaning down to kiss along the creamy neck, giving the boy something to distract himself with, and pressed his hips down to thrust in deeper. Ciel gasped and entwined his fingers through Sebastian's hair instead of clinging to his shoulders, his body arching forward. The sensation of the long, hard length pressed so deeply inside him felt like he was being torn apart, and he decided that the expression of 'acting like a stick was shoved up his ass' was pretty accurate; if he had this...this _thing _inside him all the time, he was sure that he'd be unpleasant to be around.

Sebastian gave him another minute to relax, and then gripped Ciel's hips gently, angling them to where he was able to go in deeper still. The boy was as light as a feather, so there was no problem in manipulating his hips to gyrate in any position that Sebastian felt would evict the most pleasure. Sebastian knew that if he could only find the boy's prostate, all pain would be forgotten and replaced with pleasure, just like during preparation.

After several more hard thrusts, Ciel shifted his legs and curled them around Sebastian's waist, mewling loudly and making Sebastian smile in success; he'd found it. Said demon rolled his own hips forward to increase the boy's pleasure, and then Ciel was moving against him. Sebastian held up most of his weight on his hands, Ciel's fingers still tight in his hair, and pushed his hips forward, forcing Ciel to spread his legs out further and bend his knees, giving the butler better access.

Ciel had never felt so completely unraveled in his life, but he didn't exactly hate it; the noises, he could not help, and the feelings that this act evoked were in the same boat. Every thrust and kiss from Sebastian sent pleasure coursing through the boy's body and he never fathomed that it would feel so incredible. He wriggled and yelped for the hundredth time, carelessly voicing his intense pleasure as Sebastian tilted his head to the side and nuzzled close to the boy's neck.

"Young master..." Sebastian breathed, and Ciel had never heard a more erotic sound in his life. The title was whispered so sensually, so laboredly and filled with emotion that it almost made Ciel release right then and there. But he fought to retain his ever-depleting control, and instead settled for wrapping his arms around the butler's shoulders, hugging the demon close to himself.

Sebastian's hand fell between them to grab the young earl's manhood and stroke it in time to his rhythmic thrusts, feeling it leak between his fingers. The boy arched into the touch and reacted amazingly, crying out loudly, gripped with the throes of pleasure and moving serendipitously with the demon's body. Sebastian repeatedly filled him to the hilt, pounding quicker and quicker with each thrust, the sound of their passionate act audible in both their ears along with the boy's whimpers and moans, and the butler's grunts and gasps of pleasure.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel called out as Sebastian continued abusing his prostate, and white began to inch into his vision; he was close. So, _so_ close...

The demon leaned over the boy and pressed his lips to the boy's neck, growling lowly and whispering the one word that he knew would send Ciel over the edge.

"...Ciel..." and with that, Sebastian bit down on Ciel's shoulder, marking the boy as his own.

"Seba-Sebastian!" the boy had finally had all he could take, and he released violently between their bodies, bucking up against Sebastian and clinging to the butler as he experienced his first orgasm. Light blinded him as he rode out the intense pleasure, hearing the butler grunt heatedly as he clenched around Sebastian's length. He didn't have the energy left to move with the butler, so he settled for simply retaining the grip he had on Sebastian's shoulders, not knowing whether or not it was any consolation, but it was likely better than just uselessly flopping back and letting the butler ride him like a rag doll. Ciel continued moaning even after he reached completion, and it was only two or three thrusts later when Sebastian was coming as well. He growled lowly, burying himself as deep within the boy as possible and coating the boy's inner walls with his seed.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian kissed him, sighing with satisfaction, and they stayed connected for a few minutes longer with both of them panting laboredly. Ciel was still shaking slightly, and even Sebastian seemed to be a bit out of it. The demon banished it within moments, however, and withdrew from the boy, shifting to lie beside him in a more comfortable position. It may have been a loss of contact, but it was certainly easier to breathe.

Ciel groaned at the peculiar sensation of being withdrawn from and then turned to face Sebastian, burrowing his head into the demon's chest. Sebastian was momentarily surprised at the display of affection, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel, nonetheless. It was quite endearing, after all, and Sebastian didn't mind holding the boy in his arms for as long as he desired the contact.

After a few minutes, Sebastian knew that Ciel hadn't fallen asleep judging from the boy's breathing pattern, so he asked, "Are you ready to confess now, young master?"

Ciel was taken aback by the question, not expecting such a thing to be brought up right after sex, of all things, and Ciel nearly chuckled in amusement. It was just like a demon to take advantage of him while he had his guard down.

Ciel shifted a bit to look into Sebastian's shining red eyes, his own blue orbs carefully studying his butler's expression. It was filled with amusement and a certain clandestine air that made Ciel blink in confusion. Instead of speaking, however, Ciel let his actions voice his feelings.

Moving up a bit and using Sebastian's shoulders as leverage, Ciel pressed his lips to the butler's own, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach – even after all that had just transpired – when he felt Sebastian kiss back without hesitation. Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, holding Ciel as close to him as possible and memorizing every curve that defined Ciel's feminine body.

Pulling back only slightly, Ciel opened his eyes that he hadn't even noticed close, and gazed into the demon's ruby depths. Ciel's lips quirked into a ghost of a smile, but it was gone so quickly that Sebastian thought he had imagined it.

"Yes," Ciel breathed across Sebastian's lips, and the earl moved back down to the more comfortable position of burying his face into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled warmly, and he found himself running his fingers through Ciel's navy strands, just as he had been doing that morning. If you had told him when dawn broke that he would be in such a position the very same night, he would have scoffed and dismissed the flippant possibility profusely. However, he wasn't disappointed that it had happened; in fact, he couldn't be more enthused by the outcome the day had provided.

Sebastian thought that Ciel had fallen asleep, as the boy's breathing had finally evened out a bit, but suddenly, he heard a faint voice come from the small form that lay curled up next to him.

"I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian's sharp red eyes widened, and for possibly the first time in the demon's infinite existence, he was thoroughly shocked. He had had a clue for quite some time now that perhaps the boy harbored a certain degree of infatuation towards him, but had never even considered the possibility that Ciel would ever bring it up. Sebastian smiled; his young master never ceased to amaze him.

Coiling his arms tighter around the petite boy in his arms, Sebastian nuzzled his nose into the lavender-fragrant strands of Ciel's hair, feeling the soft strands tickle his nose and the scent his senses. It was all so intoxicating; everything about Ciel was just...perfect. His attitude may leave much to be desired, but his body, his eyes, his hair, his scent, his posture, his view on the world (to Sebastian, at least) was just where it should be and was absolutely flawless.

And as Sebastian contemplated this, he found himself disheartened at the thought of having to take the boy's soul, when the time came. He had thought that there was no greater craving than the desire he had for Ciel's delicious soul, but it seemed that he was proven wrong. The lust for the boy's spirit was overshadowed by the lust he now had for the earl's body, heart, and all that was Ciel Phantomhive. It was a startling revelation, but one that Sebastian found himself eager to accept once the idea had presented itself. More than once, Sebastian had pondered multiple possibilities of how he would be able to preserve or at the very least prolong the agreement made between them. After all, there was a loophole in every contract; all Sebastian had to do was search for it. And even though Sebastian was bound to follow Ciel's every command, he decided that he would act on his own, just this once, and do everything he could to find it.

Decision made and satisfied smile stretching across the demon's lips, Sebastian shut his eyes slowly, if not to sleep then to simply relax with the boy nestled into his arms. He knew that Ciel wouldn't be able to hear it since the boy had long fallen asleep, but Sebastian couldn't help but quietly return the sentiment.

"I love you, too, young master."

(-)

**(1) Direct quote from Sebastian.**

**(2) It is a fact that Ciel does not like spicy foods, but does like Soma's curry.**

**That was 15,000 words.**

**And I didn't re-read it, so there's probably a lot of mistakes...sorry. If you find any errors, please do not hesitate to inform me and I will fix it ASAP.**

**Okay, so I sat down and wrote this in two, brain-frying hours. And I'm pretty sure that this isn't as well-written as I hoped for it to be. But oh well. It's my first lengthy smut scene, so I couldn't exactly expect it to be perfect.**

**But aside from my opinion, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I would sincerely appreciate a review :) And I thank all of you who voted last chapter! Every one counted and contributed to my motivation to grind out this chapter!**

**(Also, I didn't exactly intend for it to be this long, but it just kind of...happened. I hope that I didn't make it too boring to read D:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also... the 'Schrödinger's Cat' experiment technically did not come about until 1935, but it was important to the story, so please excuse the historical inaccuracy.**


End file.
